coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7478 (29th November 2010)
Plot John pretends to Fiz that he's still planning to visit Colin and warn him off. Leanne tells Carla that she's finished with Nick and intends to concentrate on her wedding to Peter. Carla's secretly disappointed. Nick tells Leanne how much he loves her and begs her not to marry the wrong man. Leanne struggles to remain steadfast. Carla's in a foul mood at the factory and is unpleasant to Izzy. Michelle challenges her behaviour but stressed Carla puts her in her place before calling Peter and arranging to meet him at her flat later. Sally's shocked when Tyrone thanks her for the £100 that Kevin gave to baby Jack. Becky's full of ideas for Christmas with Max. When Steve points out their lack of funds, Becky decides to create a Christmas scene in the back yard of the Rovers. John duly arrives at Charlotte's house, where she's cooked a meal. Charlotte enjoys herself calling him "Colin". Michelle drives Carla home. As she's leaving, she spots Peter enter Carla's flat. John tries to leave Charlotte's house. He reiterates that he won't have an affair but Charlotte refuses to be spurned. John loses patience and pins her against the wall. Charlotte's exhilarated by his firmness and anticipates their next meeting. John goes. Michelle returns to Carla's flat to confront her and Peter. Carla's forced to explain about her drink problem and driving ban, and how Peter was just helping her. Michelle's sympathetic. Peter tells Carla that she needs her own friends now and must stop relying on him. Carla's gutted. Kevin's under fire from Molly for his generous gift to Jack, while Sally's not pleased he didn't tell her about it. David returns from court vindicated. Graeme's pleased but Tina's fuming. John arrives home and tells Fiz that Colin's sorry for hounding them and has decided to go back to Canada after John offered to buy his ticket. Fiz is relieved but declares they must inform Colin's mum that he's safe. John's alarmed. Gary loses his temper in the Rovers when the fruit machine swallows his money. Home alone, Carla breaks down sobbing when she can't find any wine to drink. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *The Joinery *Barlow's Bookies *Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Exterior *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Dining area, kitchen and hallway Notes *This was the only episode shown on 29th November 2010 and was transmitted at the usual time of 7.30pm. An edition of I'm a Celebrity - Get Me Out of Here! was shown in the programme's usual 8.30pm timeslot. *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle demands answers when she sees Peter entering Carla's flat; John is disturbed by Charlotte's behaviour as they begin their sham relationship; and David appears in court. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,800,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes